Lost in The 5th Dimension
by blackpearlsnsdyuri
Summary: Lucy woke up in a field of a private school. She was then found by seven charming boys who took care of her until she could find the dark guild's master who had stolen the artifact. Maybe, just maybe, if she were to find it and press that button again, they could return home. But she met the seven boys of Ouran High School. They were a Host Club? How odd, Lucy thought.
1. Chapter 1

_Lost in The 5__th__ Dimension_

_Written by blackpearlsnsdyuri_

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB**

**Summary:**

**Lucy Heartfilia is a strong and bright young lady who is a celestial mage in Fairy Tail. One day, Lucy and her team go on a mission. The mission was about a dark guild stealing an artifact from an international museum. They were to retrieve the artifact and capture the dark guild and hand them over to the Magic Council. However, Lucy accidentally pressed a button on the artifact which sent her and the dark guild's master to a different dimension, abandoning her teammates who were ever so worried about her disappearance.**

**Lucy woke up in a field of a private school. She was then found by seven charming boys who took care of her until she could find the dark guild's master who had stolen the artifact. Maybe, just maybe, if she were to find it and press that button again, they could return home. But she met the seven boys of Ouran High School. They were a Host Club? How odd, Lucy thought.**

** It was a sunny day, and Team Natsu were out on an important mission which was requested by The Magic Council. The guild's been getting more famous ever since the Grand Magic Games. They really impressed everyone. From last place, they achieve first place, amazing everyone. The members of Sabertooth were still pissed at them, including the Dragon Twins. 'Beginner's Luck'. **

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!?(Karyū no Hōkō)". Natsu yelled before releasing fire from his mouth towards the dark guild that was losing at the moment. Lucy stood by Gray who was shielding them using his ice shield from the wind mage. "Lucy! Get the artifact". Yelled Gray who was struggling with his shield which was breaking. Lucy shook her head violently before pulling Gray down to the floor, causing him to break the shield but dodge the wind mage's attack.**

**Erza and Wendy were having a hard time as well with the other members. **

"**Thanks, Luu~". He gave a quick wink at the girl who had just saved his life. Then, he got up to face him again. Lucy smiled as he attacked the wind mage who she didn't know. Getting up, she remembered Gray's orders to retrieve the artifact. Lucy ran, kicking her legs fast to get to her target faster. But as soon as she got a hold of the thing -which looked more like an alarm clock than an artifact which was super important- the dark guild's leader had caught it as well. He smirked, grasping it tighter; Lucy did the same but was struggling as she tried to pull it towards herself. This man was strong, she had to admit.**

"**What's wrong, little girl?" He teased, playing with her as she flinched. Lucy ignored the stupid man's jokes about her and kicked him in the shin, making smirk widen. He wasn't really affected by her move, but he didn't like it. "Alright, let's play rough first". He chuckled, about to punch her in the face with his free hand when he felt pain seeping through his back. It was Erza who had just stabbed her sword into the man's back. Lucy gasped at the sight, causing her to accidentally press a button on the artifact.**

**Suddenly, the two people who were holding the artifact started to disappear. "Lucy!?". Her friends panicked. Natsu and Gray who were running towards her fading figure ended up slamming into each other. Lucy was gone. The Dark Guild's Master was gone. And the artifact was gone. **

**They failed.**

**Lucy's POV (Point of View)**

**Dressing: . (If unable to copy link, it's the dressing which she wore vs Oracion Seis, matching outfits with Natsu's but this time it's white color)**

**I was starting to regain consciousness. I felt the soft grass at my back. Where was I? At first I was with Gray and the others fighting that dark guild and next thing I now I'm lying on the grass. Then I heard the loud chirps of some birds which caused me to open my eyes. I awaked to the beautiful sky which was cloudless blue. I turned my head, looking around to identify my current location. **

**I was in a field, of some school which was quite rich. I guess this must be some private school or something. Well, I better find the exit. I have to get to the team or else they might get worried and go looking for me. **

**I stood, wiping the dirt from my butt before I started to look for someone. I hope I'm still in Fiore, and the artifact was still out of sight, including that dark guild's master. What a troublemaker he was. I started walking around the school's grounds but I couldn't find anyone I could ask for directions. What day was it today, Sunday? I'd be looking like an idiot if it was. A person looking for at least one student in school at weekends, psh. **

**I entered the empty hallway which was designed beautifully. The walls were creamy white with golden patterns all over, and ceiling was about the same. I looked to my left and found big windows which revealed the field I was at just minutes ago and a big clock tower. I continued my search for human. I sounded more like an adventurer who woke up in a jungle. I chuckled at my funny thought. That's when it hit me. I looked down to my keys, fumbling to find the one I was looking for. Yes!**

**I grinned, bringing the key in my grasp before summoning him. **

"**Open! Gate of The Lion, I open thee! Loke". I summoned, and Loke appeared in a puff of smoke. He grinned at me. "Ohaiyo, my Princess". He bowed to me, but then was startled by me who hugged him with my heart's content. "Oh, Loke. I missed you". I exclaimed, wrapping her arms around my celestial spirit. I really did miss him, it's been a while since I summoned him. **

**I then unwrapped my arms from him to get to the question. But he had beaten me. "Where are we?". He asked, looking around the hallway. I shrugged. "That's what I was going to ask you, maybe you had a clue". He gave me an apologetic look. "Well, sorry because I honestly don't. But it feels," He paused, using a hand to halt me from saying anything. "Funny". **

**I raised a brow, looking at him in a more confused way. "What do you mean?". He was still in that thinking pose; looking down on the floor as he used his right hand to cup his chin, thinking of an answer. "We aren't in Fiore anymore". He mumbled, but loud enough for me to hear. "What? Then where are we". I was getting impatient. We weren't in Fiore any longer, then where could we be?**

**I waited for Loke's response, but he was silent which meant one thing; Loke had no clue. I sighed. "It's alright Loke, let's just look for someone to ask where we are". Loke sighed as well, maybe more devastated than I was. "Gomen nasai". He apologized, turning to me before we started to walk around again.**

"**What happened?". I explained to him what had happened since the fight against the dark guild and about the artifact. But that kind of shocked him a bit. "What did the artifact look like?". I described it; an alarm clock which had a tint of brown in it. And again he had a shocked reaction.**

"**I think we are in another dimension". Those words, the ones that just came out of his mouth, shocked me. Were we really in another dimension? I wondered. Were we in Edolas? No, this place was different, very different. **

"**B-But Loke, I need to get back". I stuttered, feeling tears welling up in my eyes, but I managed to hold it back. This wasn't the time to cry. As I stayed silent, Loke continued to explain what had happened. **

"**That artifact can teleport you to different dimensions, not worlds; meaning we aren't in Edolas. In order for us to go back, we need the artifact which is with that guy you told me about right?". I nodded. "If I'm looking at this correct, we need to find that man and get the artifact back. Hopefully he hasn't left this dimension yet". He explained, turning to face me with those worried, concerned eyes. "But". He paused. He seemed to be hesitating. "I don't think that this dimension has any magical abilities". I gasped, a life without magic? "So you have to be careful". I nodded, knowing what he meant. "Wait! Me? How 'bout you?". He chuckled, hesitantly scratching the back of his head before raising a hand to wave it at me. "Gomen nasai". He said before disappearing in a puff. That…. Idiot!**

"**Excuse me?". I heard a boyish voice say from behind me. Oh damn, I hope he didn't see Loke disappearing. I turned to find, a girl? She was in a blue uniform which was like a suit; sky blue jacket, black pants, black pointy shoes, white shirt and a black bow. I giggled at the sight. Were the girls here supposed to wear those kind of uniforms?**

"**What are you doing here, miss? I'm sure you're not a student here". She stated, confident with her predicament. I nodded. "Yeah, I was wondering if you could show me the way out? I really need to get going". I explained truthfully, giving her a smile. She nodded quietly, not smiling back. I guess she's shy.**

"**Don't worry, I don't bite". I assured. She nodded, finally returning the smile. She gestured me to follow her. I guess I could trust her, so I obeyed. We started to walk around again. "How did you get in the school?". She started the conversation first. I froze. Oh Kami help me. What should I answer?**

"**Um, I'm looking for schools. And I think I accidentally overslept in the field when me and my…" I paused. I don't really wanna say parents. "Guardian came over yesterday". Her eyes widened. "You slept for a day?". I hesitantly nodded. "Well, yeah. I was pretty exhausted". I lied again. This was tiring. I hate lying, it just made me feel like I was just lying to myself. **

**She understood, nodding again. "Do all of you girls wear uniforms like this?". She gasped, shocked slightly. "Y-You know that I'm a girl?". I nodded, shrugging my shoulders. "Well, yeah. What's wrong? I mean, it's pretty obvi…." I paused when I noticed her stop her tracks, and from front, she was behind me. I turned, confused that she was sad all of a sudden. **

"**Gomen nasai". I apologized, frowning a bit. "I didn't mean it, but…". I got lost with my words. But what? She stopped me with a smile. "It's okay. Just, don't tell anyone, please?". I giggled. "Yeah, no problem". I assured. "What's your name?". She asked. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia". I answered. "My name's Haruhi Fujioka. It's nice to meet you, Lucy". She said, but before I could say anything, I was grabbed by the elbow by two guys who had orange hair, bringing me away from Haruhi. I tilted in confusion. "What?". I mumbled. The two seemed to be twins, and they realized me looking at them as they ran, bringing me somewhere. "Oh, hello". They grinned at me before turning their heads to face forward again. **

**What in Earthland is happening?**

**Hey everyone! It's me again!**

**Writing a weird crossover, but I like it anyway. Please review and follow the story! I hope u like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB

CHAPTER 2

I stayed still, letting those twins drag me wherever they'd like; I just hope they're leading me to the exit. As my head hung low, I watched as I hovered above the marble floor at a fast speed. It occurred to me that Haruhi didn't do or say anything when the twins had taken me away. Perhaps they knew each other, and she knew what they were going to do with me.

I was then snapped out of thought when one of them asked me what my name was. "If I tell you, will you tell me where we're going?" I asked back. Unfortunately, they shook their heads simultaneously. They had smirks plastered to their faces as they continued to ask for my name, but I just kept quiet. These two actually remind me of a fellow who's extremely annoying. One name came to my mind.

"_**Natsu**__"_

Their heads snapped to look at me before saying, "What?" simultaneously. I shook my head before using both my hands to pinch their cheeks, causing them to jump and let go of me. Luckily, I didn't fall down with them. I stood straight before I fixed my dress.

Both of them were rubbing their cheeks, making them look extremely adorable. I held out both my hands for them to grab, but only the one on the right took it. The other one jumped onto his feet on his own. When they were about to grab my shoulders again, I started walking the opposite direction we were heading.

"Hey! Where are you going?" One of them called out, yelling slightly. I continued to stomp my way towards the panting Haruhi who was trying to catch up with us. That's when I realize I was actually running towards her. Once I got close enough, both of us stopped as she tried to catch her breath.

"How…. Did they… Get… Here… So fast?". I was about to say something when I was lifted off from the floor and wrapped into a pair of strong arms. I was then brought to the stranger's chest, carrying me bridal-style. My right hand was holding my left fist which was clutching my heart before it'd burst out.

"Oh, Kyoya-Senpai". Haruhi managed to say out. My eyes then drifted from Haruhi to a guy who had glasses on, but he was extremely charming. Dark, beautiful orbs looked my way. It seemed as though he was staring into my soul; giving me shivers. I could feel the heat rushing to my face. 'Damn it! Damn it! Don't blush, Lucy!'. The guy named 'Kyoya' turned to face the troublesome twins. "Why are you three so late?". He asked, with a husky and deep voice. I swear, I can feel myself purring to his voice, but I kept it soft so he couldn't hear me.

"Well, we were on the way to the music room when..". The first boy started, but was then continued by his twin. "… She surprised us by pinching our cheeks, hard. And I mean, HARD". 'Kyoya' chuckled at his remark about me pinching their cheeks. It wasn't that hard, truthfully. I was still blushing and clutching my heart. I didn't know what to do, or what to say. This 'Kyoya' guy seems like a cool guy. I heard him give out a low chuckle, which brought my attention to him again. "This blonde beauty?".

I was flattered by his compliment. Then again, he could be a playboy. Like Loke. 'Aish, stupid Loke!'. I thought when I remembered my ever-so-loyal spirit. "I don't even think she could hurt a fly". That somehow, offended me; which caused me to do something unexpected.

I dropped on my butt which caused it to ache. I had just punched him in the face. He literally called me weak! Weak? Lucy Heartfilia? The Celestial Mage who defeated more than 20 dark mages? The Celestial Mage who can summon all my spirits at one time? The Celestial Mage who…. Who was I kidding?

I was always the reason we ended up in trouble. I was so weak I couldn't even defend for myself against that 'fake' salamander. Always so weak I always needed people saving me. I couldn't even win at least ONE match during the Grand Magic Games. How pathetic can I get? Come to think of it, I was the reason I got into this mess. If I wasn't so weak, I could've grabbed a hold of the artifact and snatch it away from that dark guild's master.

"L-Lucy?". I heard a voice which belonged to Haruhi. I snapped out of thought and finally realized I was actually crying. Tears were flowing down my cheek. "I…. I really am weak". I sniffed. I could see that everyone was shocked, including Kyoya. His glasses were gone, and his nose was bleeding a bit. I found the glasses on the floor. I guess that I must've punched him pretty hard, but he deserved it.

I stood up, dusting my skirt before turning to one of the twins. "Do you know where is the exit?". Still awestruck, he nodded slowly before giving me the directions. I gave him a small thank you before I started walking away from the scene. I was still crying. I missed Fairy Tail. I missed Erza, Natsu and Gray who would literally kill Kyoya if they were there. They were protective, but they cared enough.

As I walked, I heard running footsteps approaching me. "Go away". I muttered. I wanted to be alone at the moment. But it seemed to me that the stranger wasn't listening. I turned around to face the latter. I was about to scream 'Go Away!' when I realized that it was one of the twins. The one who had said I pinched his cheek hard. He stopped walking, looking at me in concern. "Are you alright, Lucy-san?". He asked politely, taking another step forward. I wanted to say yes, but that would just be lying. "I... I…". I was about to burst again. I brought my hands up to my face, wiping away the tears. But it was no use, they just kept coming.

I shut my eyes tight. Why was I so weak? Why can't I just, stop crying? I felt one of his hands around my waist while the other one was at my back, making circles trying to ease me. He pulled me closer, burying my face in his abdomen. I could feel his abs pressing against my face, making my face hot again.

"Tell me, please?" He sounded like he was begging. It's like he was the one crying. "I… I just want to go home.." I paused. He didn't tell me his name. "Hikaru". He replied, pulling me closer. I felt a tingling sensation in my stomach which was unfamiliar to me. I've never felt this way before, it was like my stomach was twisting into knots.

"Where do you live?" He asked, pulling away to face me before wiping my tears with his thumb. Surprisingly, the tears stopped. I just realized that Hikaru was gorgeous. His face was perfect and he had beautiful yellowish eyes. They were, perfect. "It's not that easy to—". "—Hey" He stopped me from saying anything further. "There's always a way, right?" He gave me a sweet smile.

Hikaru was –somehow- right. There was always a way. All my life, I've managed to accomplish things I've never thought I could do. But this is different. I was alone. I saddened. I needed help, that was for sure.

"Me and my friends are here to help you. So don't worry" He assured. "I promise you, Lucy-san." That actually hurt me a little. I wanted him to remove the –san. "We will get you back home". After his speech, I was sure of two things:

He wasn't one to break his promises

He gave me… hope.


End file.
